


Bts love stuff

by Woozi_gets_woozi42



Category: bts
Genre: I hate myself, Innocent Jungkook, M/M, Teacher x Student, This is from a thing I did on amino, Very under age, adorable jungkook, ahhhh, but on here it's one shots, help me, i don't know how to tag, im trying, one shots, wheres jimin?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_gets_woozi42/pseuds/Woozi_gets_woozi42
Summary: So on army amino I'm making a story and I'm like why not post it here? It's easier and I can put the sexy sexy stuff in because on amino I gotta leave a link to wattpad, you can't post sexy stuff or else it get taken down. :( Anyway please enjoy whatever the hell this is. This story is based off of choices people on amino are making so if you wanna make the choices to I left a link to my amino after this and inside the story. I think you will like this, I mean I kinda do 0-0.http://aminoapps.com/p/1lggyd





	1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how to start a story :).


	2. Idk how to make titles so just read and enjoy thx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I actually did something. Last (not really a) chapter like 2 people gave me kudos for writing 8 words. I love y'all, enjoy XD. Bts this is like a choice story but people make the choices on amino, I've decided to just post the whole thing here. :) That's the link to my amino if oh wanna contribute to the choices being made to create this.
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/1lggyd

Transfer student Jeon Jungkook walks into Bangtan academy's front gates. He stops to take in the scenery. "This year will hopefully be great" he says, then he is off. He can hear some music in the background. "Where is that coming from he thought"? Then he hears a different language ? Maybe? But that's in the opposite direction.

Jungkook decided that he wanted to follow the music. It sounded so heavenly, just amazing, before he knew it he was standing outside a door. He had only just walked into the building and stood in front of a door on the first floor. Rather then knocking, jungkook walked in but very slowly so the person inside wouldn't notice him. He didn't want to interrupt him no matter what. When he walked in completely he saw a man with black hair sitting at the piano, he was playing very slowly and carefully but it sounded amazing to jungkook he closed his eyes and just listened. Before he knew it someone was calling out to him "Hey.....hey.......HEY." Jungkook woke up from his trance and realized the music had stopped. "I don't mind an audience but who are you"? "I'm the new transfer student". The man smiled, showing his gums. "Hey, I'm Mr.Min, the music teacher, what's your name"? "I'm Jeon Jungkook". Jungkook still just looked at Mr.Min with a blank face. "Well Mr.Jeon Jungkook, if you ever wanna learn an instrument or two I can teach you any time, you know where to find me". Mr.Min turned back to the piano and began playing again. Jungkook took that as his que to leave. "Mr.Min your really good". Then Jungkook left as Mr.Min whispered a thank you. Jungkook started walking again, he wasn't really sure where to go. "Wait the principles office"! Jungkook thought, so he made his way there. As he walked up the stairs to the second floor, he heard a loud crash.


	3. Chapter3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm trying

Jungkook was a bit frightened by the crash. But for some reason he felt compelled to go see what happened, so he did. As he walked down the hall everyone was to their own business. "Did no one care"? He thought, before he knew it he was if front of a classroom with loud noises coming from inside. " Are those voices"? He whispered to himself as he peeked inside. One he peeked in he saw two tall men. One has pink hair? The other had like a grayish hair color. The one with grayish hair was getting a bandaid around his ankle and there were a few chairs and tables on the floor. "Well at least I know where the crash was from". Jungkook thought. As he was about to leave His foot accidentally kicked the door and the two men's heads snapped up to look at him. Jungkook froze, he didn't know what to do.

 

"I..uh..jeon..um". The one with pink hair started to laugh, he sounded like a squeaky window. It was cute. "Relax darling, we aren't committing murder in here. My name is Seokjin but you can call me Jin, I've never really been comfortable with the Mr.s. I'm the school nurse". He gave me a smile then a flying kiss? He's a character alright, but a very nice one."Hello, J-Jin, I'm Jeon Jungkook, the new transfer student." "Oh now Ik why you stuttered out Jeon". Jungkook blushed hard. "Don't forget about me"! They snapped their heads towards the man with grayish hair sitting on the floor. "I'm Namjoon, but call me Mr.Kim, I'm you English teacher". "Nice to meet you Mr.Kim, but um, why are you on the floor?" He looked at himself and chucked a little. "I'm really clumsy so I trip on the bottom of chair deck, you name it. This time when I tripped I cut myself real bad. So Jin over here patched it up for me". When he smiled Jungkook saw his dimples. "I want to poke them", he thought......Jungkook couldn't resist touching his dimples. He hadn't seen a person with deep noticeable dimples like that in a while so he couldn't let this opportunity get away from him. (Lmao Jungkook what's wrong with you). 

 

Walking a bit closer to Mr.Kim, Jungkook stuck a finger inside his right cheeks dimple then the left, then he start playing with them. Mr.Kim wasn't stopping him so he took that as the okay to keep going. "W-well if your okay M-Mr. Kim I should get going now, see you l-later Jungkook". Jin talk broke Jungkook out of his trance, he walked backward away from Mr.Kim, he could feel the blood rushing up to his face. "Well that was a little weird don't you think Mr.Jeon"? He laughed a little and Jungkook tried to hide his face. "It was weird but I didn't particularly dislike it. Whenever you dimples you know where to find me"!

Mr.Kim smiled brightly showing off his dimples, Jungkook smiled back and turned to walk away since his class will be starting soon. "Bye Mr.Kim". "Bye Jeon". Jungkook chuckled at the use of his last name. Really quickly Jungkook made his way to the principles office (his original destination) and got his schedule and a few things explained to him about the teachers and school. "You can go to class now, and give them this note as to why your late". The principle stated, Jungkook nodded and turned away to go to his first class which happened to be......dance! With Hoseok? He was hoping he would be with a teacher he already met, but he also thought that it was good to meet new people and try to get out of his shell. Jungkook walked to the dance room, there their were only a hand full of people. "Is this really a class"? Jungkook thought, he started paying attention when someone called him. "Hello? May I ask who you are?" The man sounded polite, Jungkook smiled. "My name is Jeon Jungkook and I'm the transfer student, sorry for being late, he's my pass from the principle." Hoseok (the person he assume was hoseok) had a bright smile on his face. "Well I'm Hoseok your dance teacher. If your wondering why the class is so small is beachside I take tiny groups at a time, you won't have me everyday because of that, you'll most likely have art but we haven't got there yet. Anyway since you here now have a seat. Now we are going to do an activity, raise your hand and whoever does first get to show off what they know first, I wanna see your skill levels." Jungkook was scared, he wasn't really confident in himself so he wasn't sure if he should.


	4. Chapter 4 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how long this will be.

Jungkook was scared, he didn't want to embarrass himself but, he at least wanted to try and participate. He put his hand up weakly, so low you wouldn't even know he was raising his hand (me in math class). Hoseok smiled "Jungkook, why don't you come up and so is what you got".  
(Imagine him doing the dance for Chris browns song from the house party)."What song Jungkook"? "Anything works". With that hoseok put on a song, by coincidenceit happened to be one of Jungkook favorite Chris Brown songs. "I got this". He thought ad started to dance. He was in his own world, oblivious to the stares directed toward him, and the mouths that hung open in shock. When his dance ended people clapped and Jungkook was surprised. "D-did I do g-good"?

 

Jungkook stuttered a little from embarrassment. "Yes! You did amazing Jungkook, I love how much emotion you put into it and how you were comfortable with your body!" 

Hoseok blushed a little at that last part but Jungkook just brushed it off as him being hot. He is a dancer after all. The class went on normally and when it finally ended hoseok went up to Jungkook. "Hey Jungkook! I wanted to tell you again that your moves are great! After school come to the dance room I want to talk to you about some thing". Jungkook nodded and smiled, then headed off to Science? For science he had a guy named Mr.Tae. Jungkook didn't really get an introduction for science, he just told the teacher who he was and was then told where to sit. Science had always been one of the subjects Jungkook struggles in so he always tried to work extra hard but it never worked out. He pays attention in class as much as possible, and before he knows it it's time for the next class. Before Jungkook leaves Mr.Tae stops him."If you ever need help with science come to me after school, I saw your last report card and it wasn't the best in science you know"? I smiled "yeah ik but thank you so much for offering to help me, I'll think about it." 

 

With that Jungkook walked away. The rest of the day went by nicely. He met a very nice Social Studies teacher named Jimin, although he didn't talk very much, and when he did it was really in whispers. Jungkooks last period was a free period so he thought "Why not go to find out what hoseok wanted to tell me"? Jungkook asked the teacher Ms.Holly for a pass to go to hoseok and she said yes. When he got there he knocked on the door, when he heard a "come in" he made his way inside. There was no one else in the room, hoseok must of picked up what Jungkook was thinking. "I have a free period last period, so what brings you here jungkook"? "I have a free period to so I thought why not talk to you know, you said you wanted to talk about something."Hoseok's smiled widened. "I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to come after school for private dance lessons. Your really really good and I want to help you improve, you could be the next top dancer, I wanna help raise you to your full potential."  
Jungkook was surprised by all the praises. "I'll think about it okay Hoseok....but thank you so much, I really didn't expect this and on my first day to." "Don't sweat it kid, your amazing". Jungkook went back to his free period and when it was over he realized it was now the end of the school day, two teachers asked him to stay after class, which one should he go to? (This is where I would post a poll but the poll has been done already so I'm just gonna continue from the choice they made.

Jungkook decided to go with Taehyung because Science is something he academically need help with to pass the grade so I would be more beneficial. In case Hoseok was waiting he went to his room to tell him that he was going to work with Taehyung in science. 

When Jungkook got to the class he opened the door and Hoseok smiled brightly as he looked up from his phone. "Jungkook! You came! Let's get right to work, put your bag over there and let me teach you a few good techniques that could help you improve-". Jungkook cut Hoseok off, although he felt bad, studies come before hobbies, (Get it)? "Actually, Hoseok, I can't stay, my science teacher also offered me help so I need to go and work with him to bring my grades up, as much as I love dancing grades are first". Hoseoks smile faded with every word, Jungkook felt guilty. "Oh...okay, it's perfectly fine Jungkook I understand your studies are important." Just the Jungkook thought of something. "Hey, Hoseok, why don't we do it another time"? Jungkook felt as if Hoseok wasn't his teacher and wasn't 8 years older then him, like he was just his friend. 

 

Hoseok's smile came back. "Actually I have my own studio, are you free Saturdays? Around like maybe...3:00pm? That's after my class ends." Jungkook smiled and nodded, "yeah I'll be there". Before walking off Jungkook asked Hoseok if he could give him his personal number, Hoseok said no because he is still his teacher but he gave Jungkook his work number so Jungkook could call for the address. "See you later Hoseok"! "Bye Jungkook." Hoseok whispered a very low "cute", but Jungkook was already gone. 

Jungkook walked to Taehyungs class room and knocked on the door lightly. "Come in", could be heard from the other side so that's exactly what Jungkook did once Jungkook came in he took a seat and put it across from Taehyungs at the teachers desk. They studied for about 3 hours.

It was now about 6 pm and already getting dark outside. "Sorry Jungkook I didn't mean to keep you this long, would you like a ride back home"? Jungkook just smiled "That would be nice, yes". Jungkook hopped in Taehyung nice looking care and waited for Taehyung to come and start driving. "What's the address"? Taehyung asked so he wouldn't be driving to no where. "I don't know it by heart, I only know it by my surroundings". So that's how Jungkook ended up getting home. Once the drive started the air was silent. Neither of them decided to break the tension. That is until Jungkook spoken up. "What made you wanna become a teacher"?"I didn't really want to be, my parents forced me, but I like being a teacher now. Jungkook smiled at Taehyung and stayed silent besides a few directions on where to drive. When they were at his house they said bye and went their separate ways. Jungkook walked into his room  
And signed. "First day just started". Then after a shower and some  
Snacks later Jungkook began to read. Jungkook actually wanted to do the same but I was really exhausted. 

Should Jungkook sleep or stay up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im speeding up the story just a little bit because I feel I'm dragging some stuff on, and I don't really like slow burn. I mean I would mind writing it but amino I have to do it in post, so it's harder to keep a long story.

Because it was kinda late already and Jungkook was tired he decided to go to sleep.   
\-----------------------------------------------

The next day Jungkook woke up refreshed and ready for the day. He did his morning routine and was off to school. 

Jungkook walked into school with a smile on his face. He saw Jin in the distance and said hi. Jin smiled and started to walk towards him. "Hey Jungkook what's up"? "I feel really good today". Jungkook smiled. "That's great! Your always so healthy.....no wonder why you never come to see me". Jin whispered that last part so that Jungkook did not hear. "So I guess I'll see you around right Jin"? Jin forced a small smile, "yeah I'll see you soon". With that Jin walked off in the direction of his office, Jungkook just walked around a little since he came to school early again. Then he thought "Why don't I go to class early?" Jungkook could see from the schedule that he has English first today. He never really knew English besides a few words so he was excited. Arriving at the classroom door he knocked then soon came in. "Hi Jungkook!" Said Mr.Kim. He smiled his dimple faced smile. "Hey Mr.Kim, I came to school early and saw you were my first class for today". Mr.Kim came closer to Jungkook as Jungkook sat down at a desk. "Would you like a free poke at the dimple again"? Mr.Kim laughed a little and smiled so Jungkook could poke him cheek. "You know Mr.Kim I really love you dimples, they are really cute". Namjoon turned a bit red but Jungkook didn't notice. Mr.Kim started to lean a bit closer and Jungkook didn't know what to do. 

(People on poll chose for Jungkook to lean closer). 

Jungkook started to lean closer, not sure as to why, his face kinda just moved on it's own. He was very close to Mr.Kims face. "Um so Jungkook, are you gonna poke my cheek or"? Jungkook broke out of his small trance and just stared into his teachers light brown eyes. His face red from embarrassment, and his hands sweating from nervousness. He breathed a little harder. Mr.Kim seemed to notice, he put his hand on Jungkooks thigh, "Hey are you okay Jungkook, you don't look so good". He put his head on Jungkooks to gets a temperature, lips not even an inch apart. Jungkook started to squirm a little bit. "Stay still Kook so I can take your temperature". Kook, that nickname make Jungkook try to get up even more, there lips brushed past each others slightly, so lightly you couldn't even call it a kiss but they both noticed. The teacher pulled back and Jungkook sat with his head down. "It never happened okay"? Jungkook nodded yes and they did talk to each even when class started. But did Jungkook not want to forget it?   
\-----------------------------------------------

Getting to his last class today was music. With Mr.Min. He walked into the classroom feeling down, like his friendship with Mr.Kim was over. "Hey kid, you looking down today". Jungkook just looked up then down and Nodded. "I'm about to start the lesson but stay after class okay"? Jungkook nodded, he didn't have to be with Taehyung today, only 2 days out the week. Monday and Wednesday. 

The lesson went on like a normal music lesson would, each person picking an instruement to try and learn, some people choosing to sing. Jungkook chose to sing, feeling he couldn't play an instrument even if he tried.

The class ended before Jungkook Knew it, he just stayed in his seat while everyone packed up to leave. Waiting for everyone to leave to talk to Mr.Min. 

"So Jungkook, what's up, you look off today kid". "I feel like I made Mr.Kim mad at me and I'm not sure how to apologize". Mr.Min just nodded and made a noise. "So what happened"? Jungkooked exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well..." "Its okay Jungkook I won't Judge you". Jungkook just tried to get the words out, it technically wasn't really a kiss right? "I umm...well..um...my lips brushed passed Mr.Kim's". Silence, complete and under silence. You couldn't even hear people in the hallways outside the class room, Mr.Min just sat there wide eyed, stunned. "It was an accident tho, and it wasn't a kiss or anything, I barely felt his lips! I just wanted to poke his dimple.....our faces got to close, I..I..". Jungkook was panicking a little as Mr.Min sat there on the piano stool and still didn't say anything. 

After a few Minutes Mr.Min sighed. "Sorry Jungkook I was in thought and kinda shock. You know your underage right? And not like 17 almost 18 underage. Your 14 almost 15 underage, it can get him in a lot of trouble just for the fact you guys were that close." Jungkook kept his head down and held tears back, he was going to get Mr.Kim fired, Mr.Min would tell the principle. "But, Jungkook your lucky that I won't tell a soul, especially because it was an accident. I would honestly blame Namjoon for letting you guys get that close in the first place, hang around him a bit less okay? I'm open if you need a new buddy". Mr.Min smiled. Jungkook smiled to. "Id like that, thank you Mr.Min, I'm gonna apologize to him tho, I feel bad I just ignored him all during class". Mr.Min nodded. "Wait-" Mr.Min came closer, "in return for me keeps your little secret-" he Kissed Jungkooks Cheek and hugged him "Let me show you some affection okay"? Jungkook was dazed, he just nodded. "Good boy, now hurry and apologize and get home before it's to late". Jungkook nodded again and rushed to Mr.Kims room red in the face. Jungkook just opened the door to see Mr.Kim writing. "M-mr.Kim"? Namjoon's eyes shot up and stared into Jungkook's. "Jungkook, come in and have a seat". Jungkook did just that, sitting right in front of Mr.kim's desk. "Let me get right to the point...um..I'm sorry about earlier...I didn't mean to make things awkward between us, I really like you, you know? Your a great friend to have even though your my teacher and like 10 years older then me. Can we go back to being friends...I won't forget the lip thing but it was barley even a kiss so..it's okay? Maybe"? Namjoon just smiled. "Yes Jungkook it's okay, but can I ask for a favor"? "Yes Mr.Kim". 

"First when we are alone you can call me Namjoon or joon, whatever you prefer. Second...Can I maybe...give you a real kiss? Only once, I'll never ask again, but even teachers are human you know, when my lips brushed past yours I really wanted to...kiss you". 

Jungkook was stunned and shocked to say the least. He looked in Mr.Ki-Namjoons's eyes and just stayed there for a little bit...

What should he do?


	6. Chapter 6 \O-O/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is about the part I'm up to on amino rn. The poll for this ones choice is still up for about another 7 hours so if you wanna vote you don't have much time :). I post something New every day or if I'm busy every 2 days, at the moment I'm on break tho so I have much time. :)))))) 
> 
> Again here's my amino:
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/1lggyd

Jungkook nodded his head slightly, never being kissed before he wasn't sure what to do but he braced himself. "You've never been kissed before, am I right"? "Yes...". 'Was it that obvious'? Jungkook thought. "So I'll have to guide you..first close your eyes, then tilt your head to the left a little bit okay"? As if giving approval Jungkook just did the actions he was told. "That's very good Jungkook your learning, now pucker you lips just a bit, I'm gonna lean in and kiss you, I'd guide you through the feast from there okay?" Jungkook released a small "yes", then puckered his lips slightly.

"Are you completely sure about this"? "Yes Joonie". Jungkook isn't sure where that name came from but namjoon seemed to like it because the second Jungkook said it, Namjoons hands went to Jungkook a face and thigh. Before Jungkook knew it there was a soft pair of lips on his own, he wasn't sure what to do so he just pushed forward with his lips. Namjoon mumbled "Calm down baby, let me lead you". Jungkook just sat there as Namjoon kissed him, Namjoon pushed against him lightly. "Stick out your tongue", Namjoon said, so Jungkook did so.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Jungkook nodded his head slightly, never being kissed before he wasn't sure what to do but he braced himself. "You've never been kissed before, am I right"? "Yes...". 'Was it that obvious'? Jungkook thought. "So I'll have to guide you..first close your eyes, then tilt your head to the left a little bit okay"? 

As if giving approval Jungkook just did the actions he was told. "That's very good Jungkook your learning, now pucker you lips just a bit, I'm gonna lean in and kiss you, I'd guide you through the feast from there okay?" Jungkook released a small "yes", then puckered his lips slightly. "Are you completely sure about this"? "Yes Joonie". Jungkook isn't sure where that name came from but namjoon seemed to like it because the second Jungkook said it, Namjoons hands went to Jungkook a face and thigh. Before Jungkook knew it there was a soft pair of lips on his own, he wasn't sure what to do so he just pushed forward with his lips.

Namjoon mumbled "Calm down baby, let me lead you". Jungkook just sat there as Namjoon kissed him, Namjoon pushed against him lightly. "Stick out your tongue", Namjoon said, so Jungkook did so. He stuck out his tongue slightly and Namjoon licked it, Jungkook shuddered. 

Namjoon liked this, as he squeezed Jungkooks thigh harder. He helped out from the sudden pain. "H-hurts", Jungkook croaked out. "I'm sorry baby, I'll be gentle. Jungkook wasn't sure what that meant but Namjoon kept kissing him, tongues intertwined together, saliva mixed, eyes closed, and bodies hot. "J-joonie, I don't feel so good". Namjoon looked down at Jungkooks clothed private area. "Jungkook I can make you feel better if you let me". "How....please"... Namjoon felt Jungkooks Dick through his pants, Jungkook moaned loudly in satisfaction. He was panting as Namjoon messed with his body. Jungkook suddenly pushed him back on the chest lightly. "Namjoon, I don't like this, you said just a kiss so I'm gonna go on my way". Namjoon grabbed his arm, "Baby boy, you can't leave yet, you'll make me sad, I just wanna show you some love, I promise I'll be gentle on your skin, no marks okay"? Jungkook wasn't even sure what that meant. 

"Don't touch my private parts okay? Maybe just one more kiss"? Namjoon took that as the okay and kissed him with more force and passion, Jungkook moaned into the kiss. "That's right baby, moan for daddy". 'Daddy? Was that an English word'? Jungkook thought. "Joon, is 'Daddy' and English word"? "Yes Kook, that's what you have to call me, but only when we are alone and intimate okay"? "O....okay"? Namjoon smiled. "I wanna try something else". Jungkook said No. "D-daddy, its late for me to still be at school and I'm getting uncomfortable". "I won't touch your private part, just trust me". So Jungkook did. Next think he knew, Jungkook was bent over Namjoon's desk, perky ass in the air. Namjoon grinded against Jungkooks ass where his hole would be. Jungkook was a moaning mess, trying to push himself up from the table but failing to find the strength to do so. "J-joon s-s-stop".

Namjoon kept going, with all the strength Jungkook had he pushed himself up and moved away from Namjoon with teary eyes.   "Y-you....said it was j-just a k-k-kiss". Jungkook left, just trying to get away for Namjoons classroom.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Jungkook left the classroom extremely red and hot, he wasn't sure how to feel or what to do. He was panting as he walked through the hallway, just trying to get away from Namjoons classroom. He finds himself at Mr.Mins classroom again. "Should I go in"? He ask himself quietly, but a head peeks out . "Yes you shou- oh my god Jungkook are you okay? Let me drive you home, it's really late and you look bad. Explain to me on the way to your house." "Mr.Min, I don't know...my address by heart, I just kinda get there by my surroundings". "Oh sh- okay okay, call your mom and say one of your teachers has you, ask her for the address and I'll take you home okay"? Jungkook calls his mom, and she just tell him to go with Mr.Min, Jungkook pleads her for the address, she says she'll see him tomorrow then hangs up.

"Umm...mir min, my mom wants me to stay with you tonight, if that's okay with you".  
"It's fine Jungkook but hurry to my car before anyone sees us, come on let's go".  
They rush to Mr.Mins car and get to his house as soon as possible. Jungkook explained what happened in the car, Mr.Min was very upset, Jungkook wasn't sure what to do. Once at Mr Mins house Jungkook felt very tired. 

(Jungkook in this is kinda small like 5'5" small, and yoongi is 5'10"). 

"Jungkook My name Is Yoongi so I'd prefer you call me that since we aren't at school, I'm sorry about what happened but I know you are tired so take a shower and I'll lend you some clothes okay"? Jungkook nods. "Where's the bathroom Y-yoongi"? Yoongi guides him to the bathroom. "Stay here for a sec". Yoongi comes back with some clothes. "I don't really have anything your size, so try these pants and if they don't fit you can just wear boxers, the shirt might fit you big to". Jungkook just blushed and took the clothes then went into the bathroom to do his thing. 

-Like 30 minutes later-

Jungkook comes out of the bathroom with a long shirt and boxer because as Yoongi predicted, the pants did not fit. It's only around 6 but Jungkook feels really tired. "Hyung, where are you"? "Over here Jungkook, walks his way to where he hears Yoongi's voice, which is the kitchen. "Are you hungry Kookie"? "Yes Hyung". Yoongi stiffens for a second then relaxes again. Fulling taking in that Jungkook called him Hyung for a second time. "I'm not a good cook plus that would take forever so I just heated up some Chinese I had from last night". Jungkook sat down, said thank you and started to eat from the plate Yoongi put in front of him. They talked for a while, about how school was going, about how everything was, although they only knew each other for a short time Jungkook thought he found a friend. Before they knew it, it was time to go to bed. Jungkook heard thunder from outside and shivered a little bit. "Jungkook I'll show you to the guest room". "Okay Yoongi Hyung". Jungkook was very afraid of Thunder and couldn't sleep by himself when it came, his mom always comforted him but will Mr.Min do the same? Jungkook didn't know what he should do, whether he should ask Mr.Min for comfort or just tough it out for the night. Would asking him be inappropriate. He wasn't sure. 

\-----------------------------------------------


	7. Yoongi and Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Why am I like this? :,)

Jungkook heard the thunder roar a second time, he visibly shivered. 'Just ask him'! He told himself in his head. "Y-yoongi can I...maybe...sleep with you..."? Yoongi's eyes widened, "Jungkook are you sure? Aren't you a little young"? "Yes, Ik I shouldn't feel like this so young but it would really help me if I could just be with you in your bed tonight...p-please"? Yoongi didn't respond, he picked Jungkook up and threw him on the bed. 

"Ah"! Jungkook squealed when he landed on the bed. Yoongi soon crawling on top of him. "Jungkook, I didn't know you felt this way, we didn't know each other for long but I promise I'll take good care of you bunny. Be good for me okay? You asked for this." Before Jungkook could say a word Yoongi kissed his lips passionately, Jungkook not really sure what to do. "Kiss me back bunny, I wanna feel that your into it to". "But yoongi-", "shhh baby it's okay, let me show you some affection like we agreed okay bunny"? Jungkook just shook his head yes, not really sure what he was agreeing to. Yoongi took that as the Okay to keep going. "Open your mouth a little", with that yoongi slipped his tongue inside and explores Jungkooks mouth, every inch. His hand started to travel from Jungkook's legs then Upwards. When Yoongi got close to Jungkook Privates, Jungkook started panicking. "N-no no no y-Yoongi". Yoongi was confused. 'Didn't he ask for this'? he thought and continued. "Bunny, it might be a little uncomfortable but it will feel good I promise, but you have to trust me, just that I won't hurt you, and that I'll treasure your beautiful virgin body, can you trust me"? Jungkook knew this was wrong, he didn't know what was happening but he didn't like it. He didn't want to say No to Yoongi though, he thought he would get him mad. Jungkook was scared, but wanting to please Yoongi gave the okay. "Y-yes, Yoongi H-Hyung, I trust you. But....d-don't look". "I won't yet bunny". With that Yoongi put him hand fully on top of Jungkooks privates and rubbed against it. Jungkook started panting hard and mewling. "Ah~Y-Yoongi...slower". But hearing Jungkook call his name, he went even faster. Moan after moan Jungkook kept on calling Yoongi's name and god did Yoongi love it, it turned him on so much. Yoongi flipped Jungkook over and pushed his belly to the bed. "Wha-". "Jungkook is it okay if I look at your cute perky ass"? Before Jungkook responded Yoongi pulled down his boxers and looked at the youngest butt on display. "Your beautiful Bunny, so beautiful and all mine". Yoongi grabbed both of Jungkooks butt cheeks and spread them apart, looking at his pretty pink hole. "Jungkook I'm gonna touch your hole okay"? Jungkook just nodded mindlessly, he gave up, he wasn't sure how to stop Yoongi because he didn't want him to be upset. Yoongi dragged his finger around the outside of Jungkooks Pretty pink hole. Jungkook Shuttered under his touch. Moving his hips back unintentionally. "Relax baby, I'll take good care of you". Yoongi kept trailing his finger. Then he put his mouth up to Jungkooks hole and gave an experimental lick. "Ahhh"! Jungkook moved his hips back again. Yoongi rimmed around his hole with his tongue then pushed inside. Jungkooks eyes rolled back with pleasure, he'd never felt this before. "Ah, y-yoon-GA"! Yoongi was eating him out fast tongue reaching deeper and deeper inside of him. "Ah...HARDER AHHH"! Jungkook was feeling it, Yoongi's replaced with a single finger, going in and out of Jungkook extremely fast. "I-I n..eed to peee"! "Let it all out bunny, don't hold anything back for me okay"? Come on baby cum for me". As if one cue hot white cum came shooting out from Jungkook onto Yoongi's sheet. Jungkook was panting with his eyes rolled back enjoying his orgasm. "Baby you did so well, do you think you could take me"? 'What does he mean by the him'? Jungkook thought, then suddenly another huge roar of thunder went throughout the room. Jungkook pulled his boxers back up.

"Baby you did so well, do you think you could take me"? 'What does he mean by the him'? Jungkook thought, then suddenly another huge roar of thunder went throughout the room. Jungkook pulled his boxers back up. Then huddled under the blanket in a flash. "Jungkook..." Yoongi's voice trailed off. 'Wait-' he thought 'Jungkook was shivering when the thunder was booming earlier. Then he asked to lay down with me, that it would help, oh sh-, I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF JUNGKOOK, oh my god I'm no freaking different then Namjoon'! "Jungkook baby listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you, you even told me No and I kept going, when you said you wanted to sleep with me I got a completely wrong idea. I'm so so so sorry baby, I see how vulnerable you are now and I should've listened. Trust me baby, I'll listen to you from now on okay? I won't do a thing unless you want me to." Jungkook peeked from under the blanket "really"? "Yes really bunny". Jungkook smiled until another 'boom' was heard. "Right now can you help me go to sleep"? "Yes baby I can definitely do that. After I put this dirty sheet in the laundry basket and grab a new sheet." Yoongi did that very quickly then came back to embrace Jungkook, that really was a long night. 

The next day Jungkook went to school like nothing happened, but each teacher kept giving him a look of wanting, of Lust.

Over the next few things everything was really normal. Him and Mr.Kin stopped talking all together, by accident. Jungkook always tried to speak to him but got the cold shoulder. Hoseok was giving him free dance lessons every Saturday which made him really happy. Mr.Tae was helping him a lot in science and his grades were finally moving up. The many times he got hurt in Physical education he would go straight to Jin for some bandaging up. He rarely talked to Jimin but when he did there conversations were really fun! 

It's now been about 2 months in the school year and Jungkook is walking down the hallway to Ms.Holly's math class. The second he walks in the door only a few students are there, Ms.Holly greets him. "Oh wait I forgot, Jungkook Mr.Tae wanted to see you, it's very important, since your actually doing pretty well in my class I'll let you skip the lesson but only for today"! Jungkook smiled and nodded, then going to Mr.Tae's room. Once there Jungkook walked inside to see Taehyung there writing on some papers. "Oh hello Jeon, I was wondering if we could have a study session at my house tonight, I'll be busy here for a while after school so if your moms okay with it I can get you at like 5 and bring you back around 8". Jungkook wasn't sure this was a good idea, remembering what had happened with Mr.Min, Mr.Min was still his best friend and person he talked to about everything, but Mr.Min kept his end of the promise so anything Jungkook did he was careful not to even touch Jungkook without permission. Should he do this? Maybe another teacher could help him at school instead or go to someone house who he trust more? Jungkook honestly wasn't sure how to feel. "Mr.Tae give me till the end of the day please". "Take all the time you need Jungkook, you know where to find me". With that Jungkook walked off thinking hard about the situation.


	8. A title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People this poll already finished but I'm to tired to write rn.

With a little more thought throughout the day, Jungkook decided to stop being a baby. Taehyung hadn't made any suspicious moves, in fact he made Jungkook feel really comfortable and really safe. So Jungkook thought why not. At the end of the day he texted his mom he would be studying at a friends house then went to Mr.Tae's classroom. Jungkook knocked lightly then heard a "come in". "H-hello, Mr.Tae, my mom said it was okay if I s-studied with you tonight". Mr.Tae smiled, "Wonderful! Make sure you have all of your books okay? We need to work on a lot of things because our test is coming up soon". Jungkook smiled, "Maybe this won't be so bad", he thought, and he checked his bookbag to make sure he had all of his stuff.   
\-----------------------------------------------

Taehyung had to grade a few things so Jungkook sat there and did his homework for his other classes. Jungkook was having trouble with English so he thought maybe saying the words out loud would help. "L-loveu". Taehyung's head perked up. "What are you trying to do Jungkook?" "In trying to write English sentences, but I can't really say the words In my head so I'm trying to see if it works out loud." Taehyung smiled, "well I can help you if you want". Jungkook nodded his head happily. Taehyung got up and went to where Jungkook was seated, "Okay so you know how to say I love you, so why can't you write it"? Taehyung wasn't blaming or accusing him of anything, he was trying to find the base of Jungkook's confusion. "Well I just don't know how to spell it in English". Jungkook blushed, embarrassed. "Well I can just tell you the English alphabet and spell it out for you then tell you why it's spelt like that, is that okay"? Jungkook just nodded with a wide smile spread across his face. As Taehyung was explaining the door to the classroom opened slowly. "Hello, is anyone here? Taehyung?" The head that poked in was Mr.Kim's, he came all the way in then noticed who was there. Namjoon looked shocked to say the least, and made his way towards Taehyung awkwardly. "Taehy- I mean Mr.Kim, I brought papers for you". "Just leave them on the Table" Taehyung said with a small grin. Namjoon did just that then bid them both a good bye, looking back once at Jungkook, then leaving for good. Taehyung spoke up once Namjoon left, "What was that all about"? Jungkook hung his head low, "I'd rather not talk about it". Then he let out a long breath. Taehyung just got back to teaching leaving the issue alone, not wanting to push it any further.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
They finished some work and realized it was 5:30. "Sorry this took a little longer then expected, let's get going shall we?" "Yes", Jungkook said and they left off. 

Once in the car Jungkook looked around. "You've been here once before Jungkook". Taehyung laughed a little and Jungkook blushed out of embarrassment. "And off we go". Taehyung started driving and Jungkook just stared out the window the whole ride.   
\-----------------------------------------------

At Taehyung's house, they took out the books needed after they settled in, and got straight to work. Jungkook was pretty happy about the turn out, he was really starting to understand the work he was given. "Are you understanding everything Jungkook"? Jungkook just smiled widely, "Yes Mr.Tae"! 

At around 7 Jungkook's stomach started to rumble, he realized he Hadn't eaten since 3.   
As if on cue Taehyung spoke, "Hey Jungkook are you hungry?" Jungkook shyly nodded, his face behind his sleeves. "I'll make you something really quick, since it's getting late you can take a shower if you want so you can go straight to bed when you get home". Taehyung turned back around and got ingredients while Jungkook just sat there kinda scared, from his experience, taking a shower in another persons house is not a good idea, but he was already really really tired and kinda just wanted to all asleep already so it would benefit him, should Jungkook take Taehyung up on his offer?


	9. A title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People this poll already finished but I'm to tired to write rn.

With a little more thought throughout the day, Jungkook decided to stop being a baby. Taehyung hadn't made any suspicious moves, in fact he made Jungkook feel really comfortable and really safe. So Jungkook thought why not. At the end of the day he texted his mom he would be studying at a friends house then went to Mr.Tae's classroom. Jungkook knocked lightly then heard a "come in". "H-hello, Mr.Tae, my mom said it was okay if I s-studied with you tonight". Mr.Tae smiled, "Wonderful! Make sure you have all of your books okay? We need to work on a lot of things because our test is coming up soon". Jungkook smiled, "Maybe this won't be so bad", he thought, and he checked his bookbag to make sure he had all of his stuff.   
\-----------------------------------------------

Taehyung had to grade a few things so Jungkook sat there and did his homework for his other classes. Jungkook was having trouble with English so he thought maybe saying the words out loud would help. "L-loveu". Taehyung's head perked up. "What are you trying to do Jungkook?" "In trying to write English sentences, but I can't really say the words In my head so I'm trying to see if it works out loud." Taehyung smiled, "well I can help you if you want". Jungkook nodded his head happily. Taehyung got up and went to where Jungkook was seated, "Okay so you know how to say I love you, so why can't you write it"? Taehyung wasn't blaming or accusing him of anything, he was trying to find the base of Jungkook's confusion. "Well I just don't know how to spell it in English". Jungkook blushed, embarrassed. "Well I can just tell you the English alphabet and spell it out for you then tell you why it's spelt like that, is that okay"? Jungkook just nodded with a wide smile spread across his face. As Taehyung was explaining the door to the classroom opened slowly. "Hello, is anyone here? Taehyung?" The head that poked in was Mr.Kim's, he came all the way in then noticed who was there. Namjoon looked shocked to say the least, and made his way towards Taehyung awkwardly. "Taehy- I mean Mr.Kim, I brought papers for you". "Just leave them on the Table" Taehyung said with a small grin. Namjoon did just that then bid them both a good bye, looking back once at Jungkook, then leaving for good. Taehyung spoke up once Namjoon left, "What was that all about"? Jungkook hung his head low, "I'd rather not talk about it". Then he let out a long breath. Taehyung just got back to teaching leaving the issue alone, not wanting to push it any further.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
They finished some work and realized it was 5:30. "Sorry this took a little longer then expected, let's get going shall we?" "Yes", Jungkook said and they left off. 

Once in the car Jungkook looked around. "You've been here once before Jungkook". Taehyung laughed a little and Jungkook blushed out of embarrassment. "And off we go". Taehyung started driving and Jungkook just stared out the window the whole ride.   
\-----------------------------------------------

At Taehyung's house, they took out the books needed after they settled in, and got straight to work. Jungkook was pretty happy about the turn out, he was really starting to understand the work he was given. "Are you understanding everything Jungkook"? Jungkook just smiled widely, "Yes Mr.Tae"! 

At around 7 Jungkook's stomach started to rumble, he realized he Hadn't eaten since 3.   
As if on cue Taehyung spoke, "Hey Jungkook are you hungry?" Jungkook shyly nodded, his face behind his sleeves. "I'll make you something really quick, since it's getting late you can take a shower if you want so you can go straight to bed when you get home". Taehyung turned back around and got ingredients while Jungkook just sat there kinda scared, from his experience, taking a shower in another persons house is not a good idea, but he was already really really tired and kinda just wanted to all asleep already so it would benefit him, should Jungkook take Taehyung up on his offer?


	10. My Mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried. Sorry this was so late. And sorry it's short. But I'm back and hopefully I'll be writing longer chapters soon.

"Why did you stop me Jungkook"? Taehyung repeated again, his fingers still inside on jungkook's hole. Jungkook panicked a little then sighed lightly. "N-nothing Taehyung, I was just feeling a little uncomfortable, this is brand new to me". Taehyung smiled, "It will feel better soon"- he leaned closer putting his mouth next to Jungkook a ear, just deal with the pain for now". With that Taehyung started up again, pumping his fingers in and out of Jungkook, making him scream.  
Taehyung took his fingers out and Jungkook unknowingly whimpered. "It's okay, I'm gonna fill you up real soon, be patient baby". Taehyung kissed Jungkook's lips full of lust am wanting, he went lower with him kisses until he reached Jungkook's hard member (idk what to call it and a lot of people say that in stories so) touching the head lightly. "Ah!" Jungkook jolted his pelvis up on a whim, "someone's sensitive". Taehyung sucked only the tip, sending Jungkook into a world of pleasure. "C-come on please, s-stop teasing me". Taehyung took Jungkook completely in and Jungkook choked. He eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open making obscene noises. "You came just from that? We aren't even done yet". Taehyung flipped Jungkook over onto his tummy, he put 3 fingers straight away back in his hole to make sure he was stretch out enough. "You ready to lose your virginity?" Before Jungkook could answer, Taehyung put his entire length inside of Jungkook, and all that was heard was screams. "Shh, shhh, it's okay baby, relax, relax". Taehyung tried to calm Jungkook down for a minute, which actually worked, until Taehyung started going hard in and out of Jungkook mercilessly. "With Jungkook screaming from the pain and pleasure, it was gonna be a long night.


	11. A good title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why I don’t need people like you.

Jungkook woke up in the middle of the night, incredibly sore, with everything his body ached. He tried to get up but felt a weight and realized Taehyung’s arm and leg were flung over him. He pushed them to the side slowly and tried walking. That attempt ended in Jungkooks face straight on the floor. 

Surprisingly Taehyung has not woken up. 

Jungkook limped to a closet and out on a random hoodie with boxers and sweat pants. He went to his phone and looked through his contacts. “Mr.Min” he thought as his finger hovered over the button to call. (Idk if I made them exchange numbers but let’s just say they did because Yoongi wanted to protect him). Taehyung stirred but stayed asleep. Jungkook decided to get out of the room first and call when he was a far enough distance from Taehyung. Once again his finger hovered over the button until he slowly put it down, hesitating a little but nonetheless calling Mr.Min. 

“RING, RING, RING, RI- Yah kid what do you want so Late”!

Jungkook started to sniffle a little and Mr.Min’s heart softened. “Jungkook baby what happened, who do I have to kill”? His voice went from sweet to pissed in two seconds, fearing something horrible had actually happened. Jungkook wanted to scream rape, but was it really rape if he agreed to it in the beginning and was warned that Taehyung wouldn’t stop no matter what? He was silent for a few seconds and Mr.Min was so worried, his hyperventilating broke Jungkook and caught his attention. “Hyung, I lost my virginity.....to Taehyung”. For a few seconds it was silent as Jungkook was trying to find more words to say, Mr.Min was just about to start screaming. “Let me finish okay, I converted at first because I thought I really did want it but I realized that I didn’t before we did anything too drastic, so I stopped him but before I could tell him he asked me why I stopped him and I felt so guilty because he warned me he wouldn’t stop for anything so I just took the sex and all the pain that came with it, it hurt so much Hyung, I can’t walk right now, when I put on clothes I crawled to the closet, and I called you to ask you if you could pick me up because it’s the middle of the night and I’m scared”. “I’ll be right there, just what a fucking minute, don’t worry, send me Taehyung’s address And hide in case he wakes up so he thinks you left, if he even looks at you again tell me and I’ll kill him okay? This was rape Jungkook because you obviously showed you wanted to back out and he was pressuring you not to, Taehyung is very good with the law so telling a police officer right away won’t do a thing, we’lol get more proof, now do what I told you, I’ll be there in 20”. The line went dead, Jungkook held his head in his hands and sobbed quietly to himself about the whole situation, he just wanted to go home but he couldn’t go home like this. 

——————————————————Time skip——

22 minutes later Jungkook got a text from Yoongi saying that he was outside. Jungkook left the house, and prayed he would never be in it again. I’m the car the ride was silent, the occasional question from Yoongi consisting of “Are you okay”, or “do you want to talk about it”? Jungkook of course dating yes then no over and over in that order. (Not counting the one time he switched it up). 

They were now at Yoongis apartment, “nice and comfy”, though Jungkook as he plopped down on the couch. 

Yoongi came up beside him. 

“Why did you consent him in the first place”? Well that was a new one. “I’m honestly not sure why I did it, I thought he like liked me, that we had something special and that he really cared about my feelings, but once he started it I really really felt disgusted, and a lot of pain I didn’t want to feel”. “Jungkook, this is why I don’t like people like you, your so easy, if I told you right now that I loved you and pinned you to the bed with my hands, you would let me take you right here right now, not a second thought until a little before or after the damage has been done, don’t be so goddamn nice”. 

Before he realized with he had said, Lpoking to his side, sat a sobbing Jungkook. “I-I’m sorry Mr.Min, I-I I don’t wanna d-do things with people, h-help me please.”

“Relax kid cause we are about to go done memory lane”.


End file.
